hug
by sant2668
Summary: Jihoon aneh. Kau itu kenapa? - Woojin Aku ingin memelukmu. -Jihoon Woojin x Jihoon. PINK SAUSAGE.


_hug._

.

 ** _Park Woojin x Park Jihoon_**

.

.

.

.

enjoy

.

Saat ini sudah sore. Diatas sana awan sangat indah. Anginnya pun membuat keadaan sangat damai.

Woojin sedang menikmatinya di halaman belakang rumahnya. Duduk di kursi ayunan dengan tenang.

" WOOJIN!! "

" YAK!!! bodoh "

" Kau mengataiku bodoh?! "

" Kau bodoh mengapa mengagetkan ku! "

Woojin marah, tentu saja. siapa yang tidak akan marah disaat damai damainya dia membaca buku komik kesukaan nya, Jihoon tiba tiba datang.

" Kau sedang apa? " tanya jihoon.

" Baca, masa kau tidak lihat"

Woojin menyebalkan sekali.

Jihoon makin ngamuk. Dia datang dibilang bodoh, terus ditanya baik-baik malah jawabnya seenaknya.

.

 _hug._

.

 _Hening._

Semenjak aku menjawab dengan seenaknya, kukira Jihoon akan terus memaki atau bahkan memukuliku. Tapi ini tidak. Aku bingung si Jihoon ini ada apa si tumben amat diem.

Wah, apa mungkin aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk? Tapi tadi pagi aku masih menelfon Jihoon.

Sebuah pelukan hangat menempel di tubuhku.

 _tuh kan_ , memang ada yang aneh dengan Jihoon. Jihoon ini kenapa si, tadi dia meneriaki nya lalu bertanya dengan santai dan sekarang malah memelukku.

" _hiks.. hiks_ "

Jihoon sekarang menangis? Sungguh?

Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

 _bodoh._

Aku segera menyimpan komik. Membalikan badan, dan memeluk balik Jihoon. Mengusap punggungnya dengan pelan.

" Jihoon, kau tenanglah "

Kepala Jihoon makin menempel dengan leherku. Leherku sudah basah sekali oleh air matanya. Aku hanya bisa memeluknya dengan erat.

Selama aku bersama Jihoon, baru kali ini aku melihat dia menangis hingga mengeluarkan isakan yang keras. Aku berfikir keras. Apa yang membuatnya menangis?!

Sekarang isakan nya semakin keras, leherku juga makin basah bahkan sudah mengenai perutku. Pelukannya tetapi makin melemah.

" Jangan ditahan, jangan di sembunyikan Jihoon. Aku selalu _disini_ "

.

 _hug._

.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu, _mungkin_.

Jihoon masih berada di pelukanku. Aku masih memeluknya. _Sungguh_ , memeluk Jihoon adalah hal yang paling _kusukai_.

Kau pikir siapa yang tidak akan senang saat Jihoon memenangkan juara lomba, dia akan memelukku.

Saat Jihoon sakit, dia akan memelukku.

Saat lelah dari kegiatan sekolah, dia akan menghelas nafas dan menariku dalam pelukannya.

Saat dia sedih dan menangis, dia juga memelukku. Menjadikan aku sebagai sandarannya.

 _Tapi_ , ini keterlaluan. Jihoon sudah menangis lama sekali.

" Beri tahu aku, kau kenapa "

.

 _hug._

.

 **Woojin.**

Hanya satu nama yang hanya aku pikirkan saat aku melakukan semua hal.

Woojin itu emang ngeselin. Kalau lagi ngobrol tidak pernah ada lembut lembutnya. Suka pura-pura tidak peka. Padahal aku tau kalau dia itu hanya malas.

Tapi, satu hal yang membuat aku selalu ingat dirinya. _Berada dipelukannya_. Aku tau memang seringnya aku yang selalu memeluknya duluan. Tapi Woojin selalu memelukku balik.

Pelukannya _hangat dan nyaman_. Badannya tegap, bahunya lebih lebar sedikit dariku. Dia lebih tinggi dariku. Yang paling ku suka, wajahku tepat berada di lehernya. Lehernya hangat dan wangi. Tangan Woojin selalu melingkar di pinggangku.

 _Tempat yang membuat aku selalu bergantung padanya._

" Cepat katakan padaku Jihoon, kau kenapa "

 _huh._

Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Menyenderkan punggungku ke kursi yang kududuki. Dan menghela nafas kembali.

" Aku pusing "

" Sudah minum obat? "

 _bodoh._

" Aku bukan sakit pusing woojin. Aku pusing dengan keadaan. Pusing dengan semuanya. Aku takut "

Memikirkan hal yang sedang kualami rasanya berat sekali. aku jadi ingin memeluknya lagi. hehehe.

" Makannya kan tadi aku bertanya kau itu kenapa. Jelaskan padaku "

 _Tuh kan,_ ku bilang juga dia tidak pernah lembut.

" Woojin "

" Hmm "

" Sepertinya orang tua ku akan berpisah. Mereka tadi berdebat sangat keras. Aku _takut_. Aku takut pada semuanya Woojin. Aku takut mereka berpisah. Aku takut harus mengikuti salah satu dari mereka. Dan akhirnya, aku takut aku meninggalkan mu. Atau mungkin, kau yang meninggalkan ku Woojin "

 _Sumpah_ , itu yang aku pikirkan sejak tadi pagi. semua ketakutanku datang begitu saja.

" Kau ini berkata apa sih. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam Jihoon. Tadi aku sudah bilang _aku selalu disini_. Kau jangan takut "

" Tapi tetap aku merasa takut Woojin! "

 _hiks._

Aku kembali menangis. menutup mukaku dengan kedua tanganku.

Woojin meraih tanganku. Membawa tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

" Aku tau mungkin orang tua mu akan berpisah Jihoon. Tapi jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu. Jika kau harus meninggalkanku saat ini. Tidak apa. Tapi kau harus menungguku. Menungguku kembali menjemputmu dan memintamu untuk hidup selamanya bersamaku. Ingat selalu itu Jihoon "

 _Manis, sangat manis._

" Aku akan selalu ingat itu Woojin. _Aku mencintaimu_ "

" _Aku lebih mencintaimu_ Jihoon "

Membuatku selalu berdebar.

Woojin melonggarkan pelukannya.

Dia menatapku dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

Dan gigi gingsul itu! _haish_. Hari ini kau kenapa si Woojin.

Pokoknya aku mencintaimu.

" Dasar Woojin bodoh, Kau _Milikku_ "

" Kau mengataiku bodoh lagi?! "

Wajah Woojin semakin maju.

 _ish_ , lama.

Aku menempelkan bibirku duluan tepat di bibir Woojin.

Woojin tersenyum, dalam ciuman ini. Tak lama dia menjilat bibir ku dengan lidahnya agar aku membukan mulutku. Woojin menciumku dengan rakus.

Woojin mengakhiri ciuman kami. Dan mengecup kembali bibirku.

" _Kau itu memang Milikku, Park Jihoon "_

 _Aku suka. Sangat suka._

 _Terimakasih Woojin._

end.

ff pertamaku selesai...

Terimakasi uda baca ya...

dapet feelnya ga si?

jangan meninggalkan jejak!!!!

 ** _xie xie_**


End file.
